A Change In Chapter
by teaspoonandcupcakes
Summary: Just one night turned the exemplary, Hermione Granger's, chapter and brought her to a position she had never imagined to be in. But as people look upon her with despondency, her pages start to crinkle and who might it be to straighten them back to perfection than the one Hermione had thought would never succour her in times like this.Will the change in chapter turn to bliss or woe?


It was just a night that changed everything in Hermione's life. Just a night that turned a new chapter in Hermione's life.

* * *

The vapour of rain clinging on my windshield hindered the road ahead of me. As I tried to engage my concentration to getting my car past the excessively muddy road, luck turned against me once more. The gas metre gestured that my octane is almost at it's end. I would have escaped this mess, if I had not forgotten my wand back at my apartment. I unlocked my car door and got out, only to be greeted with heavy rain washing me whole. There were two little yellow dots that could be seen between the large masses of rain. I tried waving and ran to the middle of the road. The dots were coming in proximity to me and eventually, it came to a halt and I ran towards it. I knocked on the window and it slowly slid down to reveal a man's face. I could barely make out his face but he seemed to be quite handsome.

"Umm, my car has run out of gas and are there any stations nearby?" I half-yelled.

"No, miss, but you can hop into my car and I can drop you in an inn nearby. The "Night Bird" inn is not 5 blocks away from here. Get inside, you're going to catch a high fever." Shivering, I quickly waddled my way towards the other side of the car and opened the door. I jumped in and hastily closed the door. My hair was a tangled mess and my clothes were dripping on the white leathered seat. But my mind was overwhelmed by the captivating sweet fragrance of the car that hung in the air.

A pair of strong hands cupped both of my shoulders and before I knew it, a blanket was wrapped around me. I looked at the man's face and with the dim light, I could make out his messy ebony hair and hazel coloured eyes.

"Miss?" I was knocked out of my daydream. He had a slight bit of French present in his enunciation. He asked me again, "Miss?" This time, I realised he was speaking in interrogative and asking me for a name.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger. You?"

"Christopher. So, the inn is just nearby. Only five minutes away."

"That's good and thank you."

"My pleasure." The short trip carried on with an awkward silence. Gladly, we had arrived at the inn and I got out. Christopher had also moved out of his seat. I assured him that it was fine and I could handle things on my own but he insisted on going inside to help me take a room for myself. Ultimately, he won and I followed him as he went inside the inn.

There was a room available so I took that and told Christopher that he could go but the rain had gotten more heavier. The roads were almost flooded and I couldn't let him go in this weather. Therefore, he agreed that it was best if he stayed at the inn and found another room. I nodded and went to my assigned room. It wasn't that big nor that small. There was a double-bed and some sofas situated at the window which was blocked by some green curtains. I quickly trod my way to the bathroom and turned the hot water on. As I stripped myself, there was a knock on the door. Quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping myself, I ran out of the bathroom and opened my door. Christopher stood there, with one hand ruffling his hair.

"Umm, there aren't any more rooms empty and I don't think there is going to be one since the weather is so horrible. So, can I just stay here? I'll sleep on the floor or couch, if you don't mind?" Before I knew it, an okay slipped out of my mouth. I immediately jumped back on the shower. After a while, I strapped myself back in my towel. I had totally forgotten about Christopher staying in my room and as I started unwrapping my towel, my eyes fell on Christopher and I jumped. I rapidly grabbed my towel and wrapped it again.

"I am so sorry. I am really sorry." I tried apologising. Christopher looked away and muttered an 'It's okay'. My clothes although were still wet and I had nothing to wear. Thus, I walked to one of the sofas and sat down. I was lucky that the towel hadn't been completely off when I noticed him. Only my bosom was visible. The window was open and wind blew into the room, leaving a very cold air. I tried to close the aperture but it was stuck. I called Christopher for help and he strolled over to see it. He closed it with one try. I heaved a sigh.

"It was that easy? Wow, I am weak."

"No, you're not. You're perfect."

"Thanks." I said and then I realised how close we were. He had an erotic scent that strangely turned me on. His breath was brushing against my temple and I could feel his body taunting me. There was something in him that made me want him. I wasn't the Hermione who would be normally interested in intercourse but he just was so delicious and tempting that I couldn't resist him.

I moved closer and the bizarre desire of wanting him won my conscience over. His lips slowly attached with mine and he grabbed my thighs and lifted me up. I eased it by wrapping my legs against his torso. We were so engrossed in our kissing that soon we were on the bed. I sat on the bed and his fingers trailed my back and flew to my front, untying the little knot I had made on my towel so that it wouldn't fall. I helped him and soon, we were both shirtless. He pushed my head against the bed and started licking my neck. His tongue slithered down to my breasts and finally on my nipples. Christopher sucked and made concentric circles around my bosoms with his tongue. Soon, he tried moving on removing the towel entirely. But unfortunately for him, I always wore thongs the instant moment I leave the shower.

He pulled my thongs down and I spread my legs. Lucky for me, I always remember to shave. He moved his head back and started to look in admiration at my vulva. He started to stroke my thighs, making me giggle. His hands gently rubbed up and down my clitoris. He then poked his finger into my opening and slowly widened it by poking another finger in. I stopped him and gestured towards his pants. He understood and let me unchain them. I turned over and pushed my bum towards him. He grabbed my front thighs and brought his cock closer to my bum, threatening to put it in. He entered his cock into my bum and my bum started to ache. I started to groan but he kept pushing it in. Lastly, he removed it. I moved back on my position and pressed his chest to the bed and started to kiss his lips to his neck and gradually moving downwards. As I continued, I suddenly realised that what I was doing was exceptionally inapt. I had about a million rational rationale to stop but for some cause I had no self-restraint whatsoever. As Christopher switched his position and pressed himself over me, my mind was constantly babbling about stopping while my muscles paid no heed. Therefore, I just lay there looking blankly at the white painted ceiling as Christopher licked my bristols and squeezed his fingers inside me. Here I was, Hermione Granger, the one who was considered impeccable at everything, lying on a bed naked with a stranger sucking and possessing my body. Here I was having a one-night stand, unaware of all the consequences of this inane circumstance. May I say that this is going to be a beautiful regret which would haunt me to the last of my days?

* * *

_**First Chapter is always short. I have a price for each chapter. I would declare a certain number of reviews I require for a chapter and until demand is fulfilled, I shall not post a new chapter. **_ _**For this chapter: 5. I would not be offended but delighted to have more than the number uttered. **_


End file.
